


Never Have I Ever (Been to Karaoke)

by lucycamui



Series: The Victuuri Humor & Fluff Collection [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Instagram, Karaoke, M/M, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Drinking games and karaoke have never made for a better combination.“Okay, my turn! Never have I ever made out with a picture of Victor Nikiforov!”Yuuri choked on his glass of oolong, sputtering as Victor gently patted his back. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Yuuri met Victor’s expectant eyes briefly and then reached out to take a sip of the beer.He expected laughter, but instead got a view of Chris taking a large swig of his own drink.And then of Victor picking up his own glass, tipping it to his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon: Yuuri introduced Phichit to J-Pop when they lived in Detroit together and accidentally got him hooked on pretty Johnny's boys.
> 
> Izakaya = Japanese gastropub

“Never have I ever let myself be french-kissed by a dog.”

“Define _let._ ”

“You’re not Bill Clinton, Victor, take the damn drink.”

The Russian threw a playful glare back at Chris and picked up the small cup of sake, downing it like a shot.

“That’s kinda gross, Victor,” Phichit piped up, giving the older man a clearly judging look. “Do you kiss Yuuri with that mouth?”

The Japanese skater seated beside Victor promptly flushed a bright red as his fiancé responded with a smug, “All the time.” Victor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder, tugging him closer into Victor’s side. “Right, Yuuri?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Yuuri muttered back, even as he leaned into Victor.

“How cute,” Chris cooed at the two, causing Yuuri’s blush to darken and Victor’s smile to widen. “Come on Yuuri, it’s your turn.”

“Ummm… I don’t know what to say, I’m not good at these games,” Yuuri replied softly. The NHK Trophy had concluded and afterwards when they all got back down into Tokyo, Phichit and Chris had insisted they take advantage of being gathered all in the same place. A bit of back and forth on what they should do and where they should go ( _“No Chris, we’re not going to a host bar”_ ) and they ended up at an izakaya not far from the hotel they were all staying. 

The fish was fresh, the deal on the free-flow drinks was a good one, and the atmosphere was lively.

“Say whatever comes to mind,” Chris waved his hand in encouragement. “Be general or pick something that’ll force Victor here to drink.”

“Don’t be cruel, Chris,” Victor teased, while Yuuri gazed up at his coach in consideration. 

“Never have I ever won gold at a Grand Prix?” Yuuri tried to a round of groans.

“Aww, Yuuri, don’t be so depressing!” Phichit said, but laughed as Victor was the only one who drank again. 

“If you’re all going to be targeting me, I’m switching drinks,” Victor said and raised a hand to flag down a waiter. “How do you say beer again, Yuuri?”

“Just stretch it out. _Biiru_.”

Victor repeated the pronunciation to the waiter, holding up four fingers, and then shifted around the glasses on the table. Yuuri had permitted Victor to order drinks for all of them, himself included (after a promise from Chris that no poles would magically manifest) and had slowly nursed his way through two glasses along with dinner. Phichit was a few cocktails deep, while Chris and Victor split a bottle of Japanese rice wine.

As the assorted plates they ordered emptied and the conversation shifted from skating, Chris had suggested a drinking game and Phichit slammed his palms onto the table in excitement, claiming to have the perfect one.

“You’ll get it this year, Yuuri!” Phichit encouraged brightly. “You know, if Chris and I don’t kick your ass,” he laughed in good nature, finishing off his fruity cocktail in time to hand the empty glass to the waiter that came back around with the next round of drinks. “Okay, my turn! Never have I ever made out with a picture of Victor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri choked on his glass of oolong, sputtering as Victor gently patted his back. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Yuuri met Victor’s expectant eyes briefly and then reached out to take a sip of the beer.

He expected laughter, but instead got a view of Chris taking a large swig of his own drink.

And then of Victor picking up his own glass, tipping it to his lips.

Yuuri nearly choked again. Phichit did.

“Are you serious?!”

“I was drunk,” Victor countered with a shrug. 

Chris leaned over and whispered something into Phichit’s ear, causing the Thai to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“What?”

“He said you weren’t drunk,” Phichit answered and nudged at Chris’s side. “Go on.”

“Never have I ever watched _the King and the Skater_.” 

Phichit audibly gasped, taking a quick drink before launching into his standard spiel about all the parts and components which made the film incredible. 

Chris listened diligently, chin resting comfortably in his hand, long eyelashes blinking in a mild sort of interest as he waited for Phichit to conclude his rant. “Yeah, but the card game aspect?”

“It’s a metaphor!” Phichit practically shouted.

“For what?! Merchandising opportunities?”

The debate continued, and Yuuri felt Victor’s hand settle over his beneath the table, thumb rubbing along Yuuri’s knuckles as he leaned in closer to Yuuri. “Never have I ever witnessed the makings of a multinational fist fight over such a ridiculous movie,” he whispered against Yuuri’s hair.

“Don’t let him hear you,” Yuuri warned, flipping his hand over to lace his fingers through Victor’s. 

“I think I could take him,” Victor answered with a small smile, causing Yuuri to laugh.

“I don’t know if I want to see my fiancé fighting my best friend because of a movie.”

“What would you rather we fight about?” Victor teased. “Who is stealing more of your attention? Who can take the most selfies with you? Who adores you more?”

“I think you win in all those regards,” Yuuri replied, watching the blue depths of Victor’s eyes as they focused on him. 

It was striking how easily Victor made the noise around them fade into the background, Chris’s and Phichit’s playfully heated argument muted. Instead, Yuuri focused on the sweet sound of Victor’s voice, deep and drawing, always unfairly seductive with the lilt in his accent. Victor’s lips were far too close to Yuuri’s for a public setting, plush and glistening with the mix of alcohols he had consumed over the course of the evening.

Maybe it was the effect of the drinks or the buzz of affection in Yuuri’s chest that made him not protest when Victor’s fingertips touched the underside of his chin, lifting Yuuri’s face up a fraction of a degree. “I love how flushed your skin gets when you drink.”

“Is it really noticeable?” Yuuri asked. He had always been a little self-conscious about the stereotypical reaction his body had to alcohol.

“A bit, but it’s fine. It’s super cute. Looks like you’re constantly blushing.”

“I am blushing,” Yuuri assured, rewarded with a rumbling chuckle from Victor. It was rather tempting to lean up and close the distance between them, steal a moment against Victor’s lips while no one else was watching. 

Victor read his thoughts and smiled, purring, “Never have I ever kissed my fiancé in an izakaya… Think you can help me fix that problem?”

Yuuri had a hard time resisting. “You haven’t kissed me in a lot of places.”

“Ahh, well, I think we should start narrowing that list down immediately then, don’t you? First on the list, an izakaya. Oh, and what a coincidence, we’re in one.”

Sliding his fingers slowly up the length of Victor’s thigh, Yuuri tipped his face up and smiled in invitation. Part of him knew not to tease if he hoped to get away with just a quick peck, while the less rational and more wanting part of him begged for the lasting burn of Victor’s lips on his. “Go ahead…”

There was a brief moment of Victor tracing at Yuuri’s lower lip with the pad of his thumb, gazing down at the younger skater in soft admiration, and then Victor leaned in, brushing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s mouth.

_Ka-shick._

Yuuri jumped back, putting distance between him and Victor, and wheeled around to see Phichit holding up his phone. Clearly having just taken a photo. Both the Thai and Swiss smirked in amusement.

“Phichit!”

“Never have I ever been caught on camera making out with my fiancé at a bar!” Phichit sang, holding the phone out of reach as Yuuri attempted to lunge at it from across the table. 

“We weren’t making out!” Yuuri protested, trying one more time to grab at his friend’s wrists, but Phichit expertly handed the phone off to Chris.

“Quick, upload it. Hashtag oblivious love birds!” Phichit yelled as he held Yuuri back, laughing as Chris obediently typed out the message. 

“Does that look good for you?” The Swiss showed the photo to Victor, who admired it and nodded. 

“It’s a nice one, Yuuri,” Victor told his fiancé in reaction to Yuuri’s absolutely betrayed expression. “We really should have a lot more photos of us together. And you can see my engagement ring in it.”

“Yeah? Well good, I hope it does something for you, because never are you ever getting laid again,” Yuuri snapped back, but the way his mouth curled upwards at the corners revealed that he was not honestly upset by it. 

“That’s not how the game works, love,” Victor reminded playfully and tugged Yuuri back against his side as Phichit’s phone started incessantly buzzing with floods of notifications in response to his post. Yuuri did not dare look at his own in case Phichit had tagged him. 

“Who’s turn is it?” Phichit asked, taking a mouthful of his drink regardless, his eyes flashing to his phone as new comments and likes continued to pop up. His social media presence was boosted significantly of late by every photo and post tagged _#victuuri_ and he did not intend to give up the habit anytime soon. Especially since a few hours later, a notification always appeared stating **katsuki-y** _liked your post._

“Victor’s,” Chris clarified. “If he isn’t too distracted being sickly in love.”

“You’re really not one to talk,” Victor countered and leaned back in his chair, looking at his friends in consideration of what to say.

“You should get revenge for me,” Yuuri prompted.

Victor could never say no to Yuuri. “Never have I ever tried to sleep with hamsters in my bed.”

Phichit laughed loudly and drank. “Yuuri, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“I thought we agreed you’d never tell Victor how many posters of him I had,” Yuuri answered easily. “And never have I ever almost accidentally uploaded a selfie of myself in the nude.”

Phichit held a hand to his heart as if wounded by the words but drank again nonetheless. “I thought you were my friend, Yuuri. Yet here you are spilling my deepest, darkest secrets.”

“This game was your idea,” Yuuri answered and shifted his chair closer to the Russian beside him. He settled more comfortably against Victor’s side, the pleasant buzz of the alcohol loosening up any apprehensions he might have had about the action. Phichit and Chris clearly did not mind their proximity and all the other patrons in the izakaya were too busy enjoying their own food and drink to pay too much attention to the small group of foreigners in the corner. 

“Never have I ever cried about how beautiful Victor’s skating was.”

Yuuri blushed again and picked up his glass, only to have Chris reach across the table and pluck it out of Yuuri’s hand, taking a deep drink. “What, my glass was empty and I have as well,” he said before handing it back to Yuuri, who laughed and followed Chris’s words, draining the rest of the beer. 

By the time they finished off the next round, the prompts began to dissolve into filth, driven by Victor trying to figure out if there was anything Chris _hadn’t_ done, and Chris trying to see just how deep he could make Yuuri blush. 

_Never have I ever eaten food off someone’s naked body._ Chris drank.

_Never have I ever surprised someone butt naked._ Chris and Victor drank. Yuuri’s face flushed even darker.

_Never have I ever pole-danced._ Chris, Yuuri and Phichit drank. Victor felt excluded and wondered where in Tokyo they might find a club with one they could use. Chris quickly Googled and answered, “Shibuya Trump Room.” Yuuri refused to take them and show them where that was.

_Never have I ever had a threesome._ Surprisingly no one drank. Chris raised his eyebrows at Yuuri and Victor, and the Japanese man quickly threw a crumpled napkin at him in response.

_Never have I ever had an orgasm on the ice._ Phichit nearly fell off his chair when Yuuri picked up his glass. No amount of questioning from Chris and Phichit could pry a single detail from Yuuri’s lips, but the mischievous wink that Victor gave them when he drank as well told enough of the story.

_Never have I ever been to a love hotel._ Yuuri and Victor drank. Chris and Phichit exchanged knowing looks. 

_Never have I ever had a friend-with-benefits._ Phichit drank. Yuuri kept his hands planted firmly on the table despite the jokes that Chris proceeded to make about experimenting in American colleges. 

Then Chris started listening off toys and positions, and Victor had to wave him off as Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s shoulder, refusing to touch any more alcohol or allow anyone else to see exactly what shade of red his cheeks were turning. 

“All right, all right. Never have I ever…” Chris conceded and glanced around the izakaya, his eyes then wandering to the windows and across the street, “done Japanese-style karaoke.”

Phichit gasped and leapt up. “We’re going! Now!”

Yuuri whined a protest into Victor’s shoulder, and Phichit responded by pulling on his best friend’s arm, begging. “Come on, Yuuri, for like an hour, Victor probably hasn’t done it either, right?”

“Never have I ever,” Victor chuckled into the bottom of his beer glass. 

“See, come on, Yuuri, it’ll be so fun, pleaaaaaaaase.”

With a sigh, Yuuri straightened up, taking off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Fine, if you promise not to force me to sing along to any 90’s boybands. And no Johnny’s. I mean it. SMAP, Arashi, KAT-TUN, none of it.”

“How about Jin’s solo stuff?”

“That included.”

“You’re cruel. But agreed!”

Yuuri allowed Phichit to pull him up out of the chair and push him toward the door as Victor and Chris made their way up to the front to split the bill. Once they were all outside, Phichit threw his arms around Chris’s and Yuuri’s shoulders. The Thai guided the two toward the karaoke building across the street, Victor trailing behind them with an amused smile on his face. 

Inside, Yuuri spoke to the staff at the counter and got them their room, pulling Chris away from the display of costumes in one corner. 

“So are all karaoke places in Japan like this?” Chris inquired once they got inside their private soundproof room. Phichit instantly flopped onto the sofa, pulling the tablet at the center of the table into his lap as he started browsing through the song catalogue. 

“There are places where you do it publically, in front of an audience like in the States, but all the big karaoke shops are like this,” Yuuri explained, taking a seat next to Victor. “So you can get drunk and sing as loudly and as badly as you want without fearing that someone like Phichit is going to upload the whole thing.”

“Are you going to upload the whole thing?” Chris asked Phichit, who was busy loading songs into a virtual queue. 

“Probably!” 

Yuuri leaned over and deselected one of the songs on the list. “You promised no Johnny’s.”

“But Yuuuuuuuri.” Phichit pouted.

“Chris and Victor don’t need to hear embarrassingly bad English lyrics.” 

“Yuuri, are you drunk enough for karaoke?” Chris called out teasingly, gazing over a drink menu he discovered. 

“Well, as it looks like Phichit is going to start us off on Rick Astley, I think the answer is no… No, I’m not,” Yuuri responded with a chuckle and snatched the tablet from Phichit’s hands, putting in an order for another round of drinks. 

“Hey, I don’t care what country you’re from, everyone knows _Never Gonna Give You Up_.” 

“You should skate to it this next season,” Victor suggested as the classic intro started and Phichit grabbed the microphone in preparation. “Don’t tell anyone. Put a different song in the program, practice only with headphones, and keep it an absolute secret until the debut. Everyone will be expecting another _the King and the Skater_ -based performance and then, bam, Rick Astley!”

Phichit missed the first line of lyrics because he was bent over in laughter. “Oh my god, I should. How great would that be? They’d give me gold just for epicness.”

One of the staff members knocked at their door and Yuuri grabbed the tray of drinks from them as Phichit launched into his performance, doing his best impression and trying to imitate the deep rolls of vocals to everyone’s amusement. 

Chris decided to follow it up by cooing out _Like a Virgin_ while the other three laughed and threw in comments about how that was impossible. Then Phichit managed to pull Yuuri into a duet version of _If You Like Piña Coladas_ , made all the better by the fact that Yuuri had actually ordered them a set of piña coladas just to make the experience all the more authentic. 

Not to be outdone, Chris and Victor made an attempt at _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , ignoring the loud and teasing boos which came from the two younger skaters when they both completely missed the lyrics starting up the operatic interlude. Then all four of them proceeded to utterly screw up the notes leading into the guitar riff. Yuuri found himself hanging onto Phichit to keep himself upright, laughing too hard when Victor jumped up onto the short table at the center of the room to carry out the persona of a hard rocker in the fourth verse. 

Phichit and Victor blazed another round of drinks and through a quarter of Queen’s available discography, with Chris contributing his own stunning edition of _Fat-Bottomed Girls_ (appropriately changing the lyrics from _girls_ to _boys_ ).

The customization of lyrics seemed to inspire Phichit because he scrambled to search through the library of songs, yelping in excitement when he found whatever it was he was looking for. 

Yuuri relaxed against Victor when a surprisingly soft piano intro played, his body humming pleasantly in reaction to the warmth of Victor’s arm around his shoulder. There was just enough alcohol built up in his bloodstream to allow him to join in unashamedly with the majority of the songs they had been singing through thus far. 

The Japanese skater watched the lyrics flash across the screen, wondering what it was that Phichit was up to because the smile on the Thai’s face was way too wide for the normal seeming words of the first verse.

“One day I’ll stand with a crown on my head like a God,” Phichit sang, obviously trying hard to restrain the laughter threatening to break through, “With every step, no, I won’t second guess what I want.” The next line flashed across the monitor, but Phichit did not follow the lyrics entirely to the letter once the electronic elements layered over the piano.

“I wanna be like JJ~!”

Chris burst into laughter, almost choking on his cocktail. 

“I’ll be the king of me, always! Do what I want and have it my way, all day, like JJ!”

“Who’s JJ?” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

“You’re kidding, right?” Yuuri whispered back. “By now you should know.”

“No, I’m serious,” Victor answered with a straight face, but then his expression cracked into a smile and he laughed into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. He dotted a quick kiss to Yuuri’s skin before moving over to join Phichit. 

Yuuri watched in sheer amusement and Chris grabbed Phichit’s phone, recording Phichit and Victor belting their hearts out to an improvised EDM parody about wanting to be like JJ.

“Phichit, please tell me that you have his actual theme,” Chris begged when the performance finished.

“Who do you take me for?!” Phichit scoffed and played off an expression of scandal, then winked. “Of course I do.”

It only took a few minutes for them to figure out how to connect Phichit’s phone to the karaoke module and start the track of JJ’s short program music from the previous year. 

Yuuri once again found it hard to breath when Chris launched into the self-praise lyrics, dramatically copying some of JJ’s movements from his performance, getting his three companions to clap along to the rhythm just like the Canadian skater did whenever he was at rinks with his fans in the crowd. By the end of it, Phichit was wheezing.

“Oh my god, guys, look, look!”

While Chris did his rendition, Phichit had uploaded a short clip of his and Victor’s performance. They leaned in to look at the screen, and Yuuri scanned the list of amused comments before he glimpsed what it was that had Phichit so excited.

**Jjleroy!15** _likes this._  
**Jjleroy!15** _Wow, JJ-Style really suits you guys! #kingofyoualways_

They all chuckled their way through a few more of Phichit’s picks, sticking to classics, because who didn’t love a version of _Love Shack_ or _500 Miles_ or _All Star_ , and all the songs were forgiving of notes and lyrics missed due to drunken giggling and yelled jokes.

Yuuri lost track of how many songs they progressed through and how many times they had to reorder drinks. His cheeks were sore from laughter and when Phichit decided that he _needed_ to teach Chris about the best songs from his favorite musical and started singing _Shall We Skate?_ Yuuri settled back down on the sofa, brushing his shoulder against Victor’s. 

Victor touched his lips to Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri hummed happily in approval, craning his neck to steal a kiss from his fiancé without a second thought. He was warm and all too happy, mind buzzing pleasantly. He heard Victor’s low and sexy laugh rumble against his lips, and drank it in, kissing Victor again, tempted to pull the Russian’s lower lip into his mouth so he could nibble at it.

“I think we’ve put enough drinks in you for tonight, love,” Victor murmured and pulled back, not before tucking a few strands of Yuuri’s hair delicately behind his ear. 

“I’d like you to put something else in me,” Yuuri murmured back and then blushed darkly when he realized what he had said. Victor only laughed, absolutely delighted. “Okay, yeah, you’re right, no more drinks,” Yuuri agreed, moving his still mostly filled glass on the table further away from him. Victor was still against him and all Yuuri wanted to do was to have him closer. Making out on the couch beneath them sounded like a really good idea to Yuuri in that moment.

“I haven’t heard a solo from you yet though,” Victor pointed out, the pleased smirk still playing across his lips, which Yuuri had long ago decided were far too tempting. “You should sing something for me.”

“Like what?” Yuuri was more interested in lacing his fingers through Victor’s, liking how cool the metal of the Russian’s engagement ring felt against his alcohol-flushed skin.

“Maybe something from Chris’s playlist?” Victor suggested, only half-joking. The Swiss was halfway through Rihanna’s _S &M_, playing up to the sexed-up song and Phichit’s phone. 

“I’ll ask Phichit,” Yuuri replied and reluctantly pulled himself away from Victor, moving to consult with his friend. 

Victor watched as the two Asian men whispered to each other, Phichit excitedly giving Yuuri some suggestions, the Japanese responding mostly with short shakes of his head. Phichit paused in consideration and leaned in, murmuring something against Yuuri’s ear. Their eyes flickered to Victor and then Yuuri picked up Phichit’s half-filled cocktail glass, downing it in one. 

Phichit input something into the tablet and ran through a long list. Victor glimpsed song names, unable to make out the majority of them as they were in Japanese. Yuuri got up when Phichit flashed him a thumbs up, and Victor was pretty sure he heard his fiancé murmuring the words, “you’re _not_ recording this” to his friend.

The music was upbeat, layered with heavy bass, and nowhere near as outwardly sultry as the songs that Chris might have selected, but the way that Yuuri sang the words was low and drawling, so obviously laced with _something_ , especially as his half-lidded eyes focused on Victor. 

Never before had Victor longed so much to understand Japanese. 

_“Tsume wo taterareta boku…”_

Yuuri trailed a hand down his own chest, his fingertips snagging on the buttons at the front of his shirt. 

_“Kimi no oku made tadoritsuketai…”_

He swayed his hips sensually, in imitation of the way he occasionally liked to tease Victor in the shower or as he pretended to concentrate on cooking them breakfast in their kitchen back in St. Petersburg.

_“Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni…”_

Suddenly Victor very much wished that he and Yuuri had gone to karaoke alone, because although he could not understand the words explicitly, he could understand the raw heat dripping from them.

_“Aru ga mama de ii yo…”_

Victor was having flashbacks to the banquet, when he had first properly been acquainted with just how seductive Yuuri got under the influence of enough alcohol. Except that Yuuri was a lot closer and a lot less shameless now, pulling at Victor’s shirt as he slipped gracefully into the Russian’s lap, knees straddling Victor’s hips.

_“Motto… fukaku…”_

Those words Victor recognized. Because he had heard them before. And Yuuri had explained exactly what they meant. Even if he didn’t, there was no missing the meaning when Yuuri ground down against him in clear mimicry of the request he purred into Victor’ ear, breath rolling hot and wet over sensitive skin.

_“Kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni…”_

Yuuri sang those words directly against Victor’s mouth and Victor could not hold it together any longer. Not with Yuuri rocking down into his lap, singing so clearly of sex, purring lines about wanting it _more_ and _deeper_ , his mouth sweet and teasing, breathing out alcohol and desire, and Victor grabbed his wrists.

Yuuri did not seem at all surprised nor did he object when Victor pulled him off the couch and then out of the karaoke room, the song still playing in the background.

Phichit and Chris sent them off with a round of applause, and quickly changed the track selection. 

“Is Yuuri always like that when he drinks?” Chris laughed over at Phichit. 

“Honestly?” Phichit asked and nodded. “Yes. But it definitely hits a whole different level when drinking involves Victor.”

The Thai and Swiss managed to get through four songs (with Phichit slipping in Arashi’s latest track since Yuuri was not around to tell him otherwise) when the Russian and Japanese skater returned, holding hands and looking considerably more disheveled than they had when they left. There was a smirk on Victor’s lips and a dark blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“Well?” Chris prompted.

Wordlessly, Victor pulled out his phone and typed something into it. Chris’s text notification went off the next second. The Swiss read it aloud.

“Never have I ever done it in a karaoke booth?” 

Chris glanced up from his phone in time to see both Yuuri and Victor grab glasses off the table and drink.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Yuuri sings at the end is Gackt's _Vanilla._ It's pretty well known for... reasons.
> 
> _“Tsume wo taterareta boku…”_ : Your nails get me hard  
>  _“Kimi no oku made tadoritsuketai…”_ : I want to get all the way inside you  
>  _“Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni…”_ : May I make love to you? In the trembling night  
>  _“Aru ga mama de ii yo…”_ : Do it just like that  
>  _“Motto… fukaku…”_ : More, deeper  
>  _“Kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni…”_ : Your familiar lips melt together with mine


End file.
